The present invention relates to a cot, and more specifically to a tilt-top mortuary and ambulance cot that assists in the transfer of a body from a support bed of the cot to another surface.
Attendants having to move a human body from a support bed of a cot to another surface, such as an examining table, typically must lift the body at an elevated height. However, lifting the body from an elevated height increases the risk of back injury to the attendants due to its weight. Additionally, more frequently, there exists the instance when only a single attendant is available to transfer the body. In that instance, the most common way of transferring the body is for the attendant to reach across the elevated surface and pull the body from the trolley. This type of handling also puts the attendant at an increased risk of injury again due to the dead weight of the body.
Furthermore, typically a conventional cot is utilized to transport the body. Such conventional cot structures typically include, for example, a patient supporting cot frame and a wheeled undercarriage. The cot frame is secured directly to the wheeled undercarriage, wherein the cot frame may be raised and lowered relative to the undercarriage. Other conventional cot structures include, for example, arrangements wherein the cot frame is provided with legs mounting wheels at their lowermost ends, wherein the legs are collapsible as the cot is placed in the vehicle. While such cot structures have a wide range of utility, situations are encountered wherein it is impractical to transport the body to or from a transport vehicle utilizing any of the existing types of cots. For example, for locations that have narrow passageways, tortuous turns, or steep stairways, using a conventional cot to transfer the body is impracticable, especially when only the single attendant is present.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cot that decreases the risk to injury to an attendant when transferring a body situated thereon to another surface. Additionally, there is a need for an improved cot having a support bed which may be readily separated from the remainder of the cot for independent use, such as at locations having either narrow passageways, tortuous turns, or steep stairways, as well as being quickly and easily reattached to the cot.
The above-mentioned needs are met by the present invention providing a cot having a tiltable support bed that is releasably secured to a trolley. The tiltable support bed assists in the transfer of a body to another surface by lessening the resulting transfer weight of the body that is situated thereon. A lower resulting transfer weight is provided by at least one tilt mechanism that has the ability to tilt the support bed at an angle. By tilting the support bed at an angle, less effort is required to move the body, thereby allowing the body to be slid or pulled from the support bed onto another surface. Additionally, the support bed may be removed from the trolley. When removed, the support bed can be rolled upright with wheels that are located at one end of the support bed. Accordingly, the support bed permits an attendant to remove a body from locations that are difficult to access with conventional cots with the conveniently rolling support bed. Furthermore, with the support bed removed from the trolley, the total weight carried by the attendant is lower. The support bed has handholds on all four sides thereby permitting it to be lifted and carried at various angles. To maintain the body within the support bed, a restraint catch may be provided within each handhold or a pin restraining system may be located under the support bed to which restraints may be attached. The support bed is shaped to pool bodily fluid, which may escape during transport. When the support bed is removed and not being used, a number of support beds can be stacked for storage due to their shape.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, provided is a cot for assisting the transfer of a body from the cot to another surface. The cot comprises a trolley, a support bed carried by the trolley, and a tilting mechanism that tilts the support bed relative to the trolley.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a support bed, comprising a molded non-porous material having a pair of elongated sloping side portions integrally formed between a raised headrest portion and a raised footrest portion, the portions together define a contoured shape.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a cot for assisting the transfer of a body from the cot to another surface, comprising a height adjustable trolley, a rollable support bed releasably secured to the trolley, and a tilting mechanism which tilts the support bed relative to the trolley.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a method of facilitating the moving of a body from a cot to another surface, the cot having a support bed and a trolley, comprising providing a tilting mechanism adapted to tilt the support bed relative to the trolley. The method further includes tilting the support bed with the tilt mechanism to facilitate moving the body when carried by the support bed to another surface.
In accordance with still yet another embodiment of the present invention, provided is a method of forming a one-piece support bed for a cot, comprising distributing a thermoplastic material inside a mold which defines a one-piece support bed having a pair of elongated sloping side portions integrally formed between a raised headrest portion and a raised footrest portion, the portions together define a contoured shape. The method further includes continuously rotating the mold about its vertical and horizontal axes by a mechanical arm inside of an oven to uniformly distribute the thermoplastic material over the inside surface of the mold until the thermoplastic material becomes fused or cured and forms an outer skin with a fairly uniform thickness. The method further includes cooling the rotating mold until the thermoplastic material solidifies, and opening the mold to remove the one-piece support bed.
Other features of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.